1616 Old Gibral Voncivy, S.
Old Gibral Voncivy (born -63) is a former Oscumite Sentinel of Roam. Link Dump Linked by: 975 Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal, C. "Loud Gibral Oscumy Osty was in favour of land reforms to reward veterans of the Crylaltian War, as many veterans were selling their plots to predatory estate owners and moving to the Underbelly, but wary of evoking the ghosts of his family's past. Degnal appreciated that the threat of the situation now was in fact greater than when the Oscumy brothers had met their untimely ends at the hands of the mob fifty years before, as the gap between the rich Familial estates and the people of Roam had only widened. He was working on a deal to salve the situation with Gibral, the Sentinels Tantol Osty Oscumy and Gibral Voncivy, and the luminaries of the Senate when news of a growing slave rebellion in Nelunty, led by a charismatic gladiator named Trucidal, reached Roam." "Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, upon hearing news of Prellal's defeat in Nelunty, immediately proposed that an emergency motion be passed temporarily suspending the limited legal rights of slaves. Uvinal and the Cuinsal branch of Voriel owned one of the largest slave trading companies in the Republic, and although his motion was clearly motivated largely by self-interest he was riding on an outpouring of public anxiety. Degnal argued that punishing all slaves for the impertinence of the few would create common cause between them across the Republic, and drew parallels with the merciful treatment of the pirates at the hands of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal to support his opposition to the motion. Although many Senators agreed with Degnal, the terrified public were dismayed at what was being branded as a betrayal by Degnal and his detached political allies. Sensing an opportunity, Uvinal also suggested that the rights of freedmen be curtailed, as they would also have slave sympathies. When Degnal threatened to veto any such a motion, Gibral Voncivy in turn threatened to veto Gibral and Degnal's proposed land reforms. The spiralling political situation was resolved by Scruval Qualens, the Governor of Nearer Inachria and one of the greatest estate holders in the Republic. He proposed a weaker version of Uvinal's motion to temporarily limit slaves' rights whilst also promising to support the land reforms which would do him such harm with all of his political might. All parties agreed to the compromise with a fairly equally strong bad taste in their mouth. As Degnal had predicted, the tightening of the yoke drove more slaves to rebel against their masters and run away to join Trucidal as his army wintered in Nelunty. Rather than earning Degnal recognition for his foresight, however, the public (and his political opponents) decried him as a weak-willed politician and a myopic coward who had not crushed the rebellion from the start with overwhelming force. The good name that Degnal had built up over decades was tarnished within just one year as Consul. Gibral's land reforms withered on the vine, despite shows of support from Scruval Qualens, and Degnal left his term in office disillusioned by politics, distracted by the onset of his wife Constrincas's failing health and the death of his five-year old grandson Rumenal Voriel-Otibryal. Scruval Qualens emerged as a canny political operator who had solved a political logjam with promises which much appeased a great many, and which he never actually had to follow through on." 1054 Scruval Qualens, C. Son-in-Law. "The defeat was seized upon by Scruval's rival in Roam Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal, who proposed further limiting the rights of slaves while the country was in a state of emergency, which not coincidentally would lower the expenses of the Voriel-Cuinsal slave trading empire. Old Degnal argued that turning against innocent slaves would only swell Trucidal's ranks, but his threat of a veto had the Sentinel Gibral Voncivy threaten to veto Loud Gibral's land reforms. The city was gripped by fear of the slave enemy within and paralysed politically. Scruval had funded Gibral Voncivy's electoral campaign as Sentinel and as Marshal five years before, so travelled to Roam to use his connection to organise a meeting of the Consuls, Sentinels and Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal to work out a compromise." "Scruval married his half-daughter Tantas Juctor to Gibral Voncivy, who he had supported in his run for Sentinel, and Ennal Candoam, cousin to Curly Coltal Candoam Juctor."Category:Stub Category:Link Dump Category:Sentinel Category:Person Category:Living Person Category:Voncivy Category:Provincial Category:Roaman Category:Oscumite Category:Faction: Scruval Qualens Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer in Crylaltian War Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Marshal Category:Marshal in Crylaltian War Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Current Senator